By The Pool
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Stella & Noctis go for a midnight swim. She wants to celebrate the news that could change their lives forever. It's a special celebration.


_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves Stella and Noctis and make me love them too. This is another piece from my series of drabbles and fics for that couple. I have to say that it's a challenge for me.  
**_

_**Now about this fic:  
**_

_****__**Title: By The Pool  
**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Genre: General/Romance **_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Story Summary: **__****__Stella & Noctis go for a midnight swim. She wants to celebrate the news that could change their lives forever. It's a special celebration. ___

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. (UNBETAED!!!)**_

* * *

_**By The Pool**_

"Are you sure that it is safe here?" Noctis looked around the backyard. Stella laughed joyfully. She took his hand and dragged him further.

"Relax!" She stopped in front of the giant pool. "There is no one home! Everybody are in that boring party of the Supreme Consul. You know." She waved with her small hand.

"Yeah, but…" Noctis looked around once again. "You do know that everybody would notice that we are not there."

"Aha." She bit her lower lip with a smile and her hands slid on the small of her back. She undid the small zipper of her silk dress. "And why's that?"

"The party is kinda… for us… for our engagement." Noctis frowned and swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Who? Me?" Stella shook her shoulders and the dress slid over her body. She left only in her underwear. "I felt a sudden need for a midnight swim."

"Are you crazy?" He hissed but his eyes were like glued to her smooth forms. "You dragged me here for…"

"Yeah." She smiled once again and undid her bra. "You wanna join me?"

"Stella." Noctis moaned.

"What?" she batted her eyelashes and dropped the bra on the grass. Her index fingers hooked up to her panties and she left completely naked just few seconds later. "It was boring. Admit that!"

"We had to… fill some papers." His voice cracked.

"And you prefer them before me?" She murmured and leaned towards him. Their lips almost touched. "Come on, Noct! Just admit it! We were lovers long before this stupid war happened and long after it's finished."

"Yeah, but…" Noctis coughed.

"I'm going!" She giggled and he saw her dive into the pool. Her moves were smooth and well balanced. Stella was a good swimmer. He just could not stop looking at her. She was his. She always was but since tonight, it was absolutely official. "Are you coming?" she waved at him from the other side of the pool.

Noctis just smiled and undid his tie. He saw her smiling and dove in again. Stella was always the emotional one between them. She always told him that he took the things a way too serious, but she loved him for that. But then again, if she had listened to him through all this time, their relationship would be over long ago. Thanks to her and her refusal to let him go, they were engaged already.

He kicked his clothes out of his way and joined her in the pool. The water was warm and brought a nice feeling to him. He caught her with just few smooth and precise moves with his arms. Noctis were a good swimmer too. He grabbed her and his hands lay at the both sides of the pool wall. They breathed heavily and looked at each other.

"What was all about?' he asked her and she giggled.

"Well, I just wanted to celebrate something." Her hands lay on his shoulders and he felt her calf slid on his under the water. She leaned on him to keep them on the surface. "It's something special."

"What could be more special than our engagement?" Noctis frowned but he felt her lips over his. His tongue skimmed over his lower lip and he moaned as he felt her legs wrapped around his waist. "Stella…"

"Shh-shh…" She moaned over his lips and he gave up. He always gave up when she kissed him like this. Her body was like glued to his and he could feel her smooth forms rubbed against his.

Noctis growled and took her in his arms. He laid her on the grass, close to the pool and his head lowered over her belly. She moaned and arched her back encouraged him to keep going. He just smiled and his lips touched the throbbing knot of nerves down there.

"Good?" He looked at her as he slid two fingers inside of her. She rocked her body against them.

"Teaser." Stella moaned when his movements became faster. "Noct!" She screamed when she came in his hands.

"Not like you." He smirked and kissed her in the moment when she felt him thrust into her craving body.

"Oh.. " Stella grasped his shoulders and rocked her body against his. She wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him deeper. "That's right!" She gasped and kissed him again. "More…"

"Sure?" He growled and his hands grasped her waist while he rammed into her.

"Oh… yeah!" She cried out and her nails dug deep into his bare skin. Noctis felt her tighten around him and leaved her climax. He followed her with few slow moves and carefully lay close to her.

Stella cuddled in him and her fingers drew small circles over his abdomen. His hand rested on her hip and they both relaxed in each other's arms. Stella broke the silence.

"I have to tell you something." She leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him. A dreamy smile played on her lips. "It was the real reason I brought you here. I want us to stay alone for awhile.'

"You mean that the reason wasn't to making me… swim?" He smirked.

"Yeah, but that was only to celebrate the news." She grinned and Noctis became careful.

"What?" He sat on the grass and Stella sat close to him. The smile did not leave her face. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm pregnant." Stella giggled and placed his hand on her still flat belly. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"What?" His jaw almost dropped.

"It's a good thing that we're gonna get married soon." Stella leaned and kissed him passionately again. "Our country is gonna have its heir. That's a good thing, huh?"

"Good…" He mumbled under her lips. "Good…" His hand slid on her thin waist. A smile appeared on his face. "I love you!" He whispered and pulled her closer.

"I love you too…" She grinned and moaned under his touch. "We have to celebrate that properly."

"Yeah." Noctis murmured and took her in his arms. "We have to."

Her laugh sank into the darkness when he carried her inside of the house.


End file.
